


Due birre

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Menefreghista [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gli ‘approcci’ di Foggy.One-side Foggy/Karen.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 20. “Perché mi guardi in quel modo?”.





	Due birre

Due birre

Karen strinse a sé la carpetta e guardò Foggy che la fissava. Arrossì, piegando di lato il capo.

“Perché mi guardi in quel modo?” domandò.

Foggy si grattò la testa, facendo un’espressione impacciata.

“M-mi chiedevo… se ti andasse di uscire con me, dopo il lavoro. Sai, per farci due birre, magari” esalò.

Karen ridacchiò.

“Mi piacerebbe, ma non mi conosci. Non credi sia un po’ prematuro?” domandò.

Foggy scrollò le spalle, rispondendo: “Non è mai prematuro uscire con un amico. Solo per svagarsi un po’, non possiamo sempre e solo lavorare”.

Karen rise più forte.

“Da amica, ci sto” concesse.

[100].


End file.
